nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Subrace
Article title Isn't the proper term subrace? -- Austicke 20:29, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I would think so too. There is a article subrace already that is a stub only. -- Pstarky 05:51, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * NWN calls it subrace--Defunc7 09:01, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Thanks. I moved it. -- Austicke 13:26, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) In official campaigns What happens if you type in a subrace when playing one of the official campaigns? (the original campaign, SoU, or HotU) Will your character's race default to human? 22:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC) * As the article states, if you type something into the subrace field, then that is "what is displayed on the character sheet and what might be spoken by various non-player characters" and that is all in modules without subrace support. --The Krit (talk) 02:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) * Unless you were referring to the way that entering a subrace closes the race selection screen? If you did not change the race from the default before entering your subrace, then, yes, you will keep the default race (human). That's how defaults tend to work. Probably worth a mention in the article though. --The Krit (talk) 02:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :* I should clarify that I'm referring to the ingame mechanics. :: If a player enters a subrace during character creation, how will the player's character's stats? (ability score modifiers, favored class, vision (low-light, dark, etc), size (medium or small), armor & weapon proficiencies, saving throws, skill modifiers, bonuses vs certain creatures, etc) :: If I'm interpreting your second bullet point correctly, during character creation (for one of the official campaigns), the player first has to click on 1 of the 7 default races, then click on "Sub Race" to enter a custom string (which will be displayed in text ingame), but other than this aesthetic change, the stats of the character will be the same as the race that the player clicked on? :: For example, if I click Elf, then click Sub Race and enter a random string, my character will mechanically be equivalent to an Elf? (+2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, Favored Class Wizard, etc) :: -- 15:27, 15 July 2015‎ (UTC) ::* Into which category are you placing "ability score modifiers, favored class, vision (low-light, dark, etc), size (medium or small), armor & weapon proficiencies, saving throws, skill modifiers, bonuses vs certain creatures, etc" – into "displayed on the character sheet" or into "spoken by various non-player characters"? --The Krit (talk) 01:12, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::* I don't need to know the answer to my question to list my possible responses to the question about mechanics. While there might be a different answer to my question for each of ability score modifiers, favored class, etc., my responses would not vary. There are three possible answers as to which category each goes in: neither category, displayed on the character sheet, or spoken by NPCs. (If something goes in both categories, then both of my corresponding replies would apply.) ::# Neither: If something is not among the things affected by subrace, then it is not affected by subrace. ::# Character sheet: Things that appear on the character sheet do not affect in-game mechanics. Rather, things that affect in-game mechanics are supposed to appear on the character sheet. Often, though, there is a discrepancy. To affect game mechanics, something would have to be more than simply displayed on the character sheet, in which case the answer to my question should be "neither"; see my response to that answer. ::# Spoken by NPCs: You probably have bigger things to worry about than mastering subraces. (I expect that no one is seriously picking this answer.) :::--The Krit (talk) 20:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC)